Bouquets for Princes
by The Tenderness 3.0
Summary: Now Free from A Life of Servitude in Dome Erika, Andre and Beck seek out Maia Emerald and Their New Home in the real world. But The Queen of Erica and Anastasia have eyes on the only boys who can restart the human population, and have sent out their best to find them. What will arise when Tori and Jade finally catch up, will The Queen of The New World Spare or Execute them.
1. Chapter 1:The Truth at Your Feet

**Disclaimer: **Characters from the Television Show Victorious are Creations and Property of Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon. Any Non-Victorious Characters/ Ideas/ Settings/ Ideology are My own Creation.

**Tags: **Adventure, Fantasy, Sci-fi, Romance, Action

**(!) **_"When a Man is Denied the Right to Live The Life he Believes in, he has no Choice but to Become an Outlaw." _- Nelson Mandela

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>**hapter 1: The Truth at Your Feet**

**Wednesday **

_2 October, 3121 8:30 [Morning]_

**Land of Sun **(New Mexico)

Traveling through a land that once went by the name of New Mexico, Andre Harris and Beck Oliver, The Planters and saviors of The Human Race had been walking for an entire day. Since their escape, for the first time in their lives they took a look at the Reddish-Bluish sky that existed above their heads. The clouds were a mixture of blue and light pink. The land was dried and cracked. Passing winds were strong enough to turn over rusted cars and break away old buildings, which still stood after so many years.

Roads were all but gone, Trees barely reached 2 feet and the sun's heat was extremely hot today. Andre's Black and Silver Battle Suit and Beck's White and Golden Battle suit kept them cool from the inside. But keeping them cool and going wasn't the only benefit their suits gave em. They had hooks on their back and sides where they hanged their bags and suitcases, which locked them and kept them from falling.

Their suits were tall, 12 feet tall to be exact, which made them seem taller than they actually weren't. their suits had multiple systems to keep them safe, comfortable and alive. In the systems directory, there were over 200 systems, far to many to read through and understand; that's what the internal interactive computer was for.

Andre stopped in his tracks to scan the entire area, he raised his left hand up and a glowing green holo-orb appeared inches above the palm of his gauntlet. It grew and grew when it expanded at a speed undetectable to the human eye. Andre knew the scanning was finished when the orb vanished. The orb did vanish after ten seconds. The scans picked up that earth's air was breathable, no real toxins and gave them the name of their current location.

"Prince of The Day, Question." Beck asked the internal computer, _"Yes Beck Oliver, what is your question_." it replied in a cool and patient tone.

"What is the name of our current location, I want a description also if possible."

"_The area you and Andre are currently in is called The Land of Sun. Formerly The State of New Mexico. There are small abandoned towns, the only City to survive the Comet's collision with the earth is known as The Flower of Skeletons. The city was formerly known as Santa Fe, it got it's name for the great abundance of human and animal skeletons that litter it. Should I announce the name of each new state and city that you two reach?"_

"Yes please." Beck responded.

Other than scanning their current location, Andre went over the directions Maia uploaded to his battle suit the moment he and Beck escaped the Dome. Moments after their escape, Andre contacted Maia via voice command immediately. Although she did not respond, she did upload her location into his suit.

"Her location, excuse me. Maia's location is a bit difficult to read, but it's pretty clear that it's in the north, far north. Did you catch that Beck…Beck?"

Andre looked around and saw Beck far ahead of him, he hadn't stopped for anything.

"Damnit Beck!"

* * *

><p><strong>Flower of Skeletons <strong>(Santa Fe, New Mexico)

_12:30 [Noon]_

During much of their journey on foot, Andre snapped photos of the surrounding area. An endless bone dried terrain, no birds and no evidence of animals; big or small. Beck, to pass the time and get the sound of their heavy battle suit's boots stomping down on the floor, played games with Andre.

Andre wasn't in the mood to play games with Beck, but Beck was persistent.

"A Memory Game Andre, how many Dolls did that Minerva have in her bedroom?"

"Oh God…let's see…Ten?"

"Eleven. How many times did we have to pick up The girls from school."

Andre counted the fingers on his suit's gauntlets and answered, "It varies. Me and you didn't always pick up the girls from school together. But you did mention We, so you're asking how many times together. It was about One Hundred and three times."

Beck while walking, looked up at the reddish-bluish sky and counted in his head. In the slight moment of silence, their bags and suitcases bumped against their suits. Their boots stomped heavy on the ground, leaving their impressions on it.

Just as Beck was about to respond, Their Battle Suit's computer announced that they had arrived to The Flower of Skeletons.

The boys stopped and looked at the few buildings still standing in the ancient city. Only The 'Skeleton' or the exposed steel frames that once supported the rest of the buildings stood. They shined from the sun's light and glowed almost. A visual testament to just how hot it was today.

The protection and comfort the suits provided were helpful and wonderful, but Beck, tempting the unknown suggested something to Andre.

"Andre. wanna undo our helms? I love the air-conditioned interior of the suit as much as you, but we can't really say we've escaped until we've breathed the air of the real world. What do you say?"

"What do I say, I say keep your helm locked and on if you don't want your head to melt. You see those steel girders glowing? That's steel glowing, what do you think will happen to the human head."

Beck checked the status of the air and the temperature for himself. The air was not toxic, it was at a level of 19, which had dropped four points after the comet struck. The temperature was a blistering 100 degrees, definitely a temperature which would raise any living creature's thirst level.

Beck commanded the computer to unfold his helm.

"**Beck Don't! I Order you not to!" **Andre shouted.

Beck's helm unfolded, and for the first time beck's face felt the heat of the sun and looked at the world with his own eyes. Not behind the visor of his helm, which dimmed down the brightness of the sun, but which allowed viewing in High definition.

Andre stood back and looked at Beck turn his head from left to right. In comparison to the Battle Suit he was wearing, Beck's head looked small and frail to the armor of his suit. Beck took a whiff and breathed the air of the earth. He was already beginning to sweat.

"The Air Andre. it's smells of cherries and…iron. Mostly cherries, I'm not sure why."

Andre begrudgingly chose to undo his helm. But when the helm folded back into his suit, he could not help but crack smile when he felt the sun's heat, felt the breezy air singing and blowing past him. And the air.

"You're right Beck, It smells like cherries, and I also smell some iron. It's almost like perfume, maybe it's the area but we can't be sure. Come on, let's fold these helms back on, my head is starting to sweat."

In The Flower of Skeletons, much of the city's buildings and other infrastructure had withered away and breaking. Roads had holes in them, fracture lines that looked like veins. Cars, trucks, vans, motorcycles were melted into the ground. Many were turned over, and other were skeletons without wheel or any interior in them. The buildings had burned marks, water streak marks down from their windows and sides.

But whoever gave Santa Fe the name Flower of Skeletons, was right on the money. For it's inhabitants had not left entirely. Skeletons of once live humans littered the street corners, the streets and could be found inside of cars, businesses and just almost anywhere the human eye looked.

"Beck, fan out and try to find a mall. It's going to get dark later and there are no sources of light except for our suits lighting system."

"What exactly do we need. We're safe in our suits Bro."

"Tents, sleeping bags, lanterns, water bottles. Stuff for survival. I got your position in my Map so don't worry about not being able to find one another."

Beck saluted Andre and wandered off to locate a Mall and other places of interest, he spoke ot his Computer and asked for businesses that sold outdoor items and materials.

Andre wandered off to a street where the sun was not shining, a wide rectangular shadow casted over this fractured street from a building which was still intact. Andre undid the helm of his battle suit, and sighed. The shade felt good. He looked around and noticed not just sun bleached skeletons and melted vehicles, there were also a lot of phone and tablets with Ultra definition Holo-Screen Technology.

He picked a few of them, turned them on, only to find them out of power. Many of their batteries and internal circuits were fried or just unresponsive. Andre checked his computer's system directory and found that the suit had the ability to recharge electrical equipment. Andre grabbed a tablet, found a spot inside of an ambulance and recharged the tablet. The symbol of a lightning bolt appeared on the screen, a holo-screen rose out of the screen and presented Andre with applications.

Whoever had owned this tablet sure had a lot of application, almost one hundred. Andre went to the Television app and searched the history on it, the last broadcast transmission was from the year 3101. Andre sat back and watched the last piece of news that was replaying so many years ago.

_Last Broadcast Transmission _

The holo-screen switched from television application to a black screen, their was static when a man holding a microphone in his hand began to speak. The scenery opened up to the reporter holding down a helmet, and leaning back against a trench in the ground. he spoke about the atrocities women were committing around the world after the effects of the Comet had disappeared earlier that month.

"_As I have been reporting to you from the Santa Fe frontlines for the first few months, Women of the united states and every country, island, and kingdom in the world had risen up against their male leaders. Whether they be presidents, kings, prime ministers, premiers, mayors or even brothers or friends; men are the target of a global Gendercide being led by a select few women._

_Women took the sign of the comet collision with earth and the earlier death of only men as a sign from god, but now their saying that it was the work of a Goddess which has overpowered the old god and now holds dominion over the earth. But infertility in men which has been on the rise, was something women were not counting on. If they are to win this World War against Men, I fear for my life, for the lives of my brothers, friends and father. I have to assume they have been killed, or taken prisoner…I leave you all with heartbreaking images from around the world, in this World War…"_

Andre watched short second clips of men tied to post in several long rows, being executed by firing squad by an entire brigade of women soldiers in France.

In Russia, Men were beheaded with swords and axes. They all lined up and stepped forward to die when the one being put at the blade lost their head.

Women were not spared also from their own gender. Women who refused to let their sons or husbands die at the hands of mobs, were tied together with their boys or men and thrown into rivers and lakes to drown. This happened in several European countries.

In Asian countries like Chine, Japan and the Koreas, death by beheading, and sawing in half were the preferred methods of executions.

In Latin American nations, simple firing squads, hanging or having throats slit was ok, but Crushing by Stones was often used to kill leaders, their families and military leaders and commanders.

In African Nations, hangings, firing squad and beheadings were the norm. but political leaders faced death by Dogs or other wild animals that had been collected and placed, usually in a zoo or other small building.

Then came the United States of America, All forms of Historical executions were rampant in cities and town. But none more than being hanged, drawn and quartered. A method of execution which originated in England, it involved a man, any man being hanged. Before they could die from strangulation, they were taken down. Then their stomachs were cut opened as they watched their intestines being pulled out, and finally being chopped up into four pieces.

The images were beyond graphic and the women who performed these executions, lacked any sense of humanity. Videos stopped and switched to photos of women and their daughters posing in front of hanged men, skeletons of boys and old men who were burned alive. There was even a photo of girls no older than 13 holding severed hands and giving high fives to other girls holding severed hands.

Andre couldn't see anymore. viewing anymore images and he feared he might lose it. He flung the tablet aside and sat up. He asked Beck if he had found what they needed. Beck's voice came through the speakers inside suit.

* * *

><p><strong>Mall<strong>

Running over to the mall located several city blocks from where they started, Andre found a large mall with a wide and abandoned parking lot. Skeletons littered the road to the entrance, he made sure not to step on any of them or move them. After seeing Human Evil in different location of the world, he only had the utmost respect and love for men and boys alike.

"_Whatever my gender had done in the ancient past to deserve this, I can understand. But to condemn every little boy, every frail old man and law abiding brother, father cousin, teacher and worker; surely if their goddess was real then surely…"_

"Andre, you any closer Bro?"

"Yea…yeah I'm just outside of the Mall, I'll be heading in real soon."

"Cool, there's lanterns, tents and sleeping bags around here. So many of them have dust and rubble on them, but their in good condition."

Andre and Beck grabbed several sleeping bags, bed covers, lanterns, batteries and crates of water bottles that had found their way to the basement of the mall. In the ceiling of the Mall, there were large holes, where mortar rounds and other forms of bombs fell during the Last World War.

The store which catered to women's fantasies of marriage, jewelry, clothes and other accessories were all sacked and empty. Probably from thieves from so many years ago. Usually when a city is under siege, the thieves are usually the ones to become very rich and very powerful during war. Because they'll hve supplies soldiers and peple need to just to survive.

"Andre and Beck, come in, it's me Shawn Becker." Shawn's voice spoke through their speakers.

Beck was riveting bolts and iron handle bars on crates of Water Bottles, when he heard Shawn's voice.

"Yeah Shawn we're here. What's up man."

"I've been taking a look at the world ever since you two left. My god it's a lot worse than I could have imagined. This city, Santa Fe, definitely lives up to it's current name those crones in the Queen's Council gave it. Listen, Dome Erika has sent out a Battle suit to come looking for you, I don't know who it is, but you have to get going. [static]"

"Shawn…Shawn you there!?" Andre responded.

"_Andre?…Andre is that you?" _asked a feminine and innocent familiar voice.

"Maia! My darling my….yes it's me, Andre Harris. Maia where are you."

"_Listen to me, keep heading west until you a coastline. From there travel upwards, you'll know you're near when the location says Country of Beavers. Our castle is in the middle of a lake called Sapphire Lake. I'll see you soon. Oh one more thing, try not to use your suit's advance systems; they…give off….Tracking signals." _

"You're little Girlfriend sounds like a real angel Andre, I can't wait to meet her."

"Yeah, an angel. My Little Angel."

Grabbing their crates of water bottles by the steel handle bars, they took their new belongings and ran out of the mall and followed the directions Maia gave them. Shawn on his side was still trying to establish a connection to the suits he had made.

_On their travel, The brothers came against the Old Mexican-American Border and ran westward as fast as they could. _

* * *

><p><strong>Land of Flowers <strong>(Florida)

_3:00 [Afternoon]_

Flying inside of a Four Engine Multi-Role Transport Aircraft, over the Caribbean sea. Commanders Tori Vega and Jade West were inside of the Cargo Cabin, suiting up in their Battle Suits. Commander Tori Vega's Battle suit was a suit that conformed and fitted to the natural curves of her body. It was a suit with a feminine physique and design, unlike the masculine armor suit's the boys were wearing. Her Battle Suit was a Black, Pink and White. With 'wings' on her back, which were actually rocket thrusters. She also had rockets in her boots, and on the back of her legs.

The name of her Suit, _Furious Claymore_. For the main weapon she used and took out her enemy's with.

Commander Jade West of the Soaring Stellars, wore a Black and Green Battle Suit. Like her companion's Battle Suit, it too had rocket thrusters, several weapon systems and other handy abilities. The name of her Suit was _Ethcher of Suffering_.

While they suited up, Tori sang a little song.

"_Look in my Eyes, and tell me you love me._

_Tell me you want me, or darling I'll be gone._

_(gone, gone, gone)_

_Look in my eyes and tell me that you're the one for me, _

_and that our love will always be, or darling I'll be gone (gone, gone, gone)_

_You still got time _

_So make up your mind _

_What's it to be_

_Do you want me_

_I don't need much _

_Only a touch_

_Come and love me, please_

_Or darling, set me free-"_

"**Tori!" **Jade interrupted.

"_Yes Jade?"_

"Can you save those stupid love songs for some other time. We're on perhaps our most important mission of our lives and you want to pass the time singing songs about love?"

"Our lives have been extended to 900 years, when we got our Nanites upgraded, do you remember? Besides, we're talking about the planters here. Not one, but two. That's one for each of us."

"I'm a commander first, friend second and woman third. My priority is to bring them back to our queen. I'm not interested in Babies, Boys or even Sex."

"Maybe not now, but in time you will. Those lyrics from The Chantels, even though they bear no real meaning in my life; someday they will."

Jade rolled her eyes and pushed Tori's back to hurry up.

"Dome Erika is Located in the center of North America, it's wise to keep our distance from it. We don't want to activate their defense and get blown back to Anastasia."

"Whatever you say Commander West."

"We're over The Land of Flowers Commanders, I'm going to be opening up the Cargo cabin door now. Get ready to Jump!" said the pilot in the intercom.

Jade and Tori's Helms Assembled and closed around their heads. They walked over to the opening of the cargo cabin and bumped fists. On the count to five from the pilot, Tori and Jade jumped out of the aircraft and activated their Rocket thrusters on their wings and boots.

"The moment we land Tori! We're going to see whose suit is faster! Furious Claymore or Etcher of Suffering!"

The girls flew downwards, creating holes in the clouds. The glow from their rockets thrusters leaving glowing trails in the sky, as if they were falling stars.

* * *

><p><em>Next Chapter: <em>**Phantasm Phoenix **


	2. Chapter 2:Phantasm Phoenix

**Disclaimer: **Characters from the Television Show Victorious are Creations and Property of Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon. Any Non-Victorious Characters/ Ideas/ Settings/ Ideology are My own Creation.

**(!)** _"After their escape from Dome Erica, Andre and Beck headed unknowingly to The City of Santa Fe, now known as The Flower of Skeletons. It was in this city that Andre saw the truth and unadulterated face of Women Scorned. The seeds of hate have already been planted, the only thing keeping Andre grounded is the promise of uniting with Maia and his brother Beck. But the brothers have eyes on them, from a far." _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Phantasm Phoenix<strong>

**Friday **

_4 October, 3121 10:30 [Morning]_

**Land of Ashes, Unknown Road **(Arizona)

Two days had passed since leaving The Flower of Skeletons, and in those two days the setting was nothing but all encompassing bone dry desert. They sacrificed two days without sleep and stopped only to rest and eat some snacks they that survived the catastrophe many years ago. Currently Andre and Beck walked on a long road with a heat wave further out front. Not to far from them, there was diner up ahead,

"Andre, you think that Diner's grill might work?"

"As long as it's not electrical. And even so, I don't know if Gas is still flammable or functions after an apocalyptic event like a comet collision."

"Beck, my loveable brother. If Natural Gas is still being drilled with what little Oil is left, I think there's still gas flowing through those old pipes. Come on."

* * *

><p><strong>All American Diner <strong>

_11:30 [Morning]_

The All American Diner as the name of the Diner they stopped at was called, stuck out like a sore thumb in the endless desert it was in the middle of. There were no signs of any wild animals, not even birds. And those Battle Suits chasing after them from Erica and Anastasia were nowhere to be found.

"Our Suits aren't going to fit inside the Diner Andre. We gotta leave them outside, let's park them behind the diner. Come on."

Jumping out of his Suit after scanning the Condition and state of the air for the seventh time, Andre watched Beck unlock his suit and step out of it hastily and walking into the Diner with The crate of water bottles and several bags of snacks. Andre banged his head against the screen of his suit's internal computer. He followed Beck's lead and stepped out of his suit and closed it, closed his and Beck's who stupidly forgot to close it before he went walking into the Diner.

Beck had left the water bottle crates next to a dusty, dusty table and wall cushion seats. Andre walked in dragging his crate of water bottles, Beck jumped over the counter and wiped it clean of dust, rubble and human bones. Andre tiredly and with a loud exhale of air, placed his crate down next to another table and wall seat.

Andre wiped his forehead and cocked his head over to Beck, who stood behind the cashier and tapped his fingers on the counter. Andre looked at him and shrugged his shoulders at him.

"Why are you doing that Beck, that's annoying, stop it."

"Are you just going to stare at my pretty face sir or are you doing to order something?" Beck replied, he treated his Brother's serious demeanor like it was nothing to serious.

"Seriously?" Andre questioned.

"Yes sir, I'm quite serious. You see here at The All American Diner Pretty faces like mine aren't on the menu."

Andre decided to play along. "Ok, aside from your face, do you have any burgers because I'm a crazy, crazy carnivore."

Beck rubbed his chin slowly, his other hand tapping it's fingers on the counter. "Nope, We're all out of Burgers. It just hasn't been the same since that comet crashed on earth and women declared war on men. Young, middle aged and old."

Andre chuckled slightly at first, but went quiet when Beck for the first time in a while looked and sounded very serious.

"I've seen the newspapers and videos on phones and tablets Andre. The Comet collision was nature, it was natural and out of man's control. But what came after was a crime, in every sense of the word. I couldn't believe it when I saw it Andre, I couldn't believe it."

Andre took a seat on a counter stool and looked around, there were skeletons on the diner seats. Others which had fallen on the seat counters. Andre had no answer as to why the events that followed after the collision of the comet happened, so he just gave beck a weak smile.

* * *

><p><strong>12:30 <strong>[Noon]

Having already eaten four bags of crackers and two packets of sliced American cheese, Andre and Beck were gulping down bottles of hot water, water was still water. With stomachs as full as they were going to get, Beck asked Andre something that related to Maia. With Maia as the main subject topic, Andre was all ears.

"What if after we finally reach her castle, as you say she lives in. you actually discover that she wasn't really a little girls, but an old woman. Or maybe she's an andorid who can never grow up, or maybe…just maybe she's really a boy who just happens to look like a girl."

"Beck I don't think that-"

"But you didn't escape Dome Erica just to unite with your Lolita, after all you and I are birds and birds soar through the skies. Free from any attachments."

"First of all Beck, I find that term very demeaning to someone who doesn't encompass the meaning of the word. She's not sexually precocious nor does she lust after older men. As for her being an old woman, I'll have to thank her for inspiring me to leave. If she's an android, well she would be the most sentient android ot exist. And if she happens to be a _he,_ well it is what it is."

The Diner's Wurlitzer 1015 Jukebox which rested against a wall, just around the bend of the counter, turned itself on. Beck and Andre closed the plastic lid on their water bottles and heard the machine's gripper arm close around the side of the record and lower it onto the belt-driven turntable to play. The needle dropped and began to play the record.

"_Look in My Eyes_

_And tell me you love, love, love me_

_Tell me you love, love me_

_Or darling I'll be gone _

_Gone, gone, gone_

_Look in My Eyes _

_And tell me you're the one for me _

_And that our love will always be _

_Or darling I'll be g…o…ne…_[Dies]"

"Well that was creepy, don't you think so Andre? come on we should be heading back."

**[MACHING GUN FIRE]**

Beck and Andre jumped out of their seat and looked around, The sound of Heavy gunfire put the boys on edge and on the defense.

"Shit Andre let's get the fuck out of here!"

"No."

"What? Dude didn't you hear that!?"

"It sounds like someone got murdered. But we haven't seen any other living person outside the dome except for each other. And if there happens to be some people who are still alive, we should help them."

Andre slipped under the space of the counter and walked past the kitchen area, and tugged on a door knob that lead into the floor below. Beck, scared out of his mind looked over at the side exit door. He really wanted to just leave. But if there was some maniac who just murdered someone, he didn't want Andre to be the second victim. He begrudgingly followed Andre down the pitch-black basement.

"It really would be nice to have some lights on Andre."

"I couldn't find any light switch, and besides electricity doesn't work inside here."

"Hey Andre…did you just touch my hand?"

"No, I'm already off the stairs."

As Beck stepped off of the last step of the stairs, the door behind him shut closed and was followed by hard banging on it. Beck jumped off the stairs and rolled onto the ground, bumping into some metallic. It could have been a boiler, a washing machine or the skeleton of a car for all he knew.

In the utter blackness of the basement, Andre searched for Beck who was groaning from the pain. Beck felt hands around his neck, tightening, almost like they were about to strangle him. He twist and punched wildly at whoever was trying to harm him.

"Ow! Beck it's Me! Fuck you decked me across my jaw."

"Sorry Andre. wait, the banging…it stopped." Beck was right. The boys held hands in the dark and searched for the stairs railing. In the darkness, a sole hanging light bulb finally turned on, it was very dim but gave them enough light. The sobbing and quiet whimpers of not one or two, but multiple people came from the room.

Beck and Andre looked and saw ghosts, ghosts of men, boys and old men huddle in a corner filled with seats and tables. Coming down the stairs, ghostly women in combat attire and wielding rifles stopped at the bottom of the stairs and pointed their guns at this huddled mass male of ghosts.

"_**FIRE!" **_

One of the ghostly women screamed. They all opened fire, spraying and painting the whole basement with bullets and blood. The light bulb for a moment lit up brightly, revealing a mound of skeletons. Andre and Beck hurried up the stairs and pulled their crates of water bottles out with them, jumped into their battle suits and left as quickly as they could.

* * *

><p><strong>Home of Coyotes, Land of Bloody Gallows <strong>(Desert, Texas)

_1:00 [Afternoon]_

A Five foot wide Black and White tent laid in the middle of a desert, Two Battle suits were standing on both ends of the Tent. The temperature had dropped to a bearable 75 degrees, a much needed relief from yesterday's blistering 110 degrees. Inside of the very large dome like tent, a half naked Jade west spooned Tori Vega who was sucking on her thumb. Jade, while still asleep scratched her nose and the side of her neck. Tori, reached and searched for her sleeping bag covers.

What she grabbed at first was Jade's ass, squeezed it and figured unconsciously that that wasn't her covers. She searched and grabbed Jade's arm, smiled and pulled it around her waist. The sudden motion of having her arm tugged, awoke Jade West who at first blinked a few times before realzing the scenery she was making with Tori.

"Ah! Oh Goddess! Tori!"

"…Mmm, What do you want from me." Tori asked tiredly.

"My Arm Back would be nice. Merciful Mother, you had my arm around you."

Jade grabbed her Camo pants and slipped them on one leg at a time. she then took and raised her socks back on and stepped into her black and white chucks on. She tied her shoes and turned around, sat between her heels and grabbed a Black Sports bra to put on.

A noise outside of their tent made Jade suspicious and put on her alert, she made sure her bra was comfortable. Then, grabbing a plasma knife, she unzipped the tent and jumped out. The sound was coming from behind their tent, she ran around and saw a pack of foxes tearing open into duffel bags which had their Molecular Rearranging Machine (M.R.M) a device which could turn water into anything the girls needed, which meant food, weapons or more water.

"**HEY!" **Jade shouted at the foxes. The band of hungry dogs turned and barked and snarled at her.

Jade smirked and charged after them, most of the foxes scurried away, but a few of them took their chance. Jade swerved to the left and right, and dropped, avoiding three foxes biting lunge attacks. Spinning around, jade spun and jump, stabbing a fox here. Slicing a fox in half there and throwing her plasma knife at the last one which made an escape attempt. Jade walked over to the dying fox, slit its throat and turned off the plasma on her knife.

Returning back to the shredded duffel bag, Jade pulled out a 5 foot wide retractable Steel disk, connected a wire to the M.R.M and watched several poles rise from the circular disk. Curtains appeared, hanging from the pipe, lastly a showerhead appeared.

"Tori…Tori Wake Up! You need to take a shower."

Tori stepped out of their tent, wearing nothing but a pair of red bra and panties. She yawned and pulled some hair out of her mouth.

"Merciful mother, look at you."

* * *

><p><strong>City of Mounds, Land of Bloody Gallows<strong>

_3:00 [Afternoon]_

Choosing to fly instead of running, The Girls avoided small abandoned towns and stopped at the last location where The Planters Battle Suits Energy signal was last strongest. Their internal computers mentioned their new location but gave no description, solely on the fact that their were Suits did not have all the information on former American cities.

Formerly the City of San Angelo, The City of Mounds got it's name for one Macabre reason. Walking into the center of town, The Girls undid their helms and snapped photos of a mile long row of Gallows. After the comet's effects died down, War prisoners who were mostly men; were hung. After dying, instead of burying the departed, they were thrown into piles where they became fossilized mounds of skeletons as the years went by.

Tori and Jade walked around, scanning buildings, homes, business and even the sewers which have long since went dry. The inner-city wasn't producing any luck on the location of the planters. So they moved their tracking to the small suburb of The City of Mounds.

"Tori, can you check those houses to your left. I'll take these on the right."

"Roger that Commander West."

The mounds of frozen fossilized skeletons were also in the suburbs, only outside on the once green front lawns of the former residents homes. Jade walked into a two floor home with holes and damage to it. The light of day shined through the holes and lit the dark gloomy atmosphere of these abandoned and ransacked homes.

Over on the other side of the street that they were on, Commander Tori Vega walked through the rooms of an American foursquare home. She looked over at half burned photos of the family who lived here, the photos in their frames showed a husband, wife and their one child. Another photo in a singed frame showed the father with their boy sitting on his shoulders. The person who took the photo, was most likely their mother.

While Tori looked through photos and rummaged through kitchen cabinets, There was a noise in the second floor. At first it was the sound of something metallic and heavy falling, but that grew to something or someone walking; dragging something.

Tori closed the top kitchen cabinet she was searching, walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. Someone was coming down the stairs, and Tori was ready for them.

One look, only one look at the dead man coming down the stairs dragging a fire axe with him, and Tori knew this was not natural. The dead man's chest was rotted away and opened, his lower jaw was missing and his tongue hung down like a sausage. The dead man spotted Tori with his non existent eyes and held his axe with both hands. Jumping forward with an unnatural level of power, Tori shielded her held and center with her arms which grew round shields on their forearms.

The Dead man swung his axe and clashed it against Tori's forearm shields in six combo attack which was made of swings, thrusts and somersault slashes. The dead man's speed was impressive, but it's strength was also unexpected.

Keeping her shields up, the undead man kicked her and sent her flying and crashing out of the front of the home. Tori flew and skidded on the floor, the axe wielding dead man jumped and brought down the axe down hard. Quick thinking, Tori spun her legs around and found herself back on her feet. The Green node on the palm of her right gauntlet, materialized her Main weapon: a Glowing Claymore.

The undead man tried his luck again, he somersaulted three times, clashing against and creating sparks with Tori's claymore. Calculating the dead man's next move, Tori crouched down and performed a powerfully fast parallel jump slash that split the reanimated corpse and his axe in half.

Jade came running out of the home she was searching with a blue glowing great axe, resting against her shoulder.

"Holy Mother Tori, what the hell happened?"

"Dead man came after me, so I had to put him down."

Jade snickered and went over to burn the corpse with a flamethrower inside her gauntlets. They stood and watched the corpse burn down to it's skeleton, until it was nothing but ashes.

* * *

><p><strong>The City of Shades, Hospital of The Merciful Stranger<strong>

_4:00 [Evening]_

Reaching the city of Phoenix, now renamed as The City of Shades, Andre and Beck decided to stop and step out of there battle suits to have a drink of water. The temeperature had went down now that the sun was going down. They took a seat at a bus station and drank their water in peace. All around them, mounds of ashes littered the streets. Strangely, passing winds blew none of the ashes away.

Andre went up to one of these Mounds of Ashes, placed his gauntlet on it and closed his eyes. The internal computer of his Battle Suit determined that the ashes were of human origin. But the Holo-screen, while it showed the Bio scans of the ashes, static took over. In his mind's eye he saw the thousands of men who were hung at the gallows and then thrown together in giant piles. Where they were burned afterwards.

"Hey Andre…Andre!"

Andre pulled his Gauntlet away and off the Mound, and turned around. "Yes Beck."

Beck pointed over to The Local Hospital, the only building in the city which full power. The sign of the Hospital, _Hospital of The Merciful Stranger_, albeit a little strange sounding was just as brightly lit.

Andre and Beck walked over to the Hospital, in hopes that maybe they'll find someone or somebody who might still be alive.

The automatic sliding doors opened up when the boys walked close enough to the entrance, and closed when they walked inside. The Lobby was empty, the reception desk empty also. but the floor were glossy, like someone had already cleaned it. The lobby was shaped like a large 'U' with seats on both sides.

The sound of keyboard typing, elevator doors closing and opening and the tune of a piano playing appeared here and there. Andre placed his half empty crate of water bottles down near a few seats. He signaled to Beck that he was going to go into one of the main hallways.

* * *

><p><strong>Emergency Rooms<strong>

Beck, placed his crate down and walked into The Emergncy rooms located down a separate hallway. Doors were closed, some were locked. But the ones that were locked, the sound of people crying, giggling and or snoring was pretty audible. Beck opened up one of these locked doors, using his suit's strength. The sound of quiet sobbing vanished immediately as Beck walked in. the room was painted black, parts of the wall were rusted and the window was bricked up. With only one hole to view a the outside world.

Beck walked around the bed, looked out that same hole and saw the Sun setting down rather quickly.

"My God it's getting so dark." at the end of his last word, Dark, the lights of the hospital flickered at first, then went off completely.

It was utterly pitch black, so dark you could not see your own hand in front of your face.

"Computer, Activate Emergency Suit Flashlight." on his order, Beck's suit shine four bright round lights. Two from his chest and two on his back. The walls which had been painted black, were now blood red, with white veins branching out; pulsating.

Beck walked out and went out to search for Andre. he came across two locked metal doors, the sign "Instensive Care" was emblazoned above the doors. Beck placed his gauntlet on the door, amplified the volume on his speakers and hear a woman talking.

"_Daddy's gone Jenny, he's gone to the place where all bad men of history go."_

"_But what about Garry, my brother was never mean to me."_

"_He would have grown up to be just like daddy. Go to sleep now, I won't let the boogeyman get you." _

Beck walked into the IC Unit, looked around and saw one bed out of many that had someone under it's covers. He saw no woman or little girl, but hurried over and pulled the covers off. Who was on the bed was not really someone, it was a something. It was child sized porcelain doll with a bloody stained face.

"What?" beck uttered, confused.

The door he had come through had closed shut, his suit's lights focused on a giant snake like creature with several hundred sharp black legs. The face on this creature was made up of several female heads, all horrifically deformed. Sharp mandibles like those on a centipede grew from the sides of it's head.

"**The Boogeyman Made it's way in Girls! Hold Him Down and I'll Castrate Him!" **it spoke in several voices at once.

Beck heard movement all around from behind him. He turned and saw living porcelain dolls jumping on him from all sides. They grabbed onto his suit's arms, legs and helm. But just outside, Andre came crashing through the doors. He swung a great axe and vanished the centipede ghost. The dolls vanished when Andre shined his lights on them, he grabbed Beck's hand and told him they had to leave Now.

The walls of the hospital were becoming more flesh like, the sound of women moaning and screaming and babies crying grew. Ghost of naked women crying bloody tears, or wielding knives, guns, axes started appearing in every room.

"**God Andre! What The Tuck is Going On!" **

"**I'll tell You When we Leave This City!" **

Andre and Beck grabbed their crates from the lobby and left the city as fast as they could. Even risking using their rocket boots and back thrusters. The city was veiled in blackness, cold dark where shadows in the hundreds of thousands grew from the flashlights casting them.

As if it were only The City of Phoenix, when the boys wee far away enough from it, the sun appeared to be rising again over the horizon.

* * *

><p><em>- Continued in Chapter 3.<em>


	3. Chapter 3:Gods Among Them

**Disclaimer: **Characters from the Television Show Victorious are Creations and Property of Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon. Any Non-Victorious Characters/ Ideas/ Settings/ Ideology are My own Creation.

**(!) **_"I have always been delighted at the prospect of a new day, a fresh try, one more start, with perhaps a bit of magic waiting somewhere behind the morning." _- J.B Priestley

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Gods Among Them<strong>

**Friday **

_4, October, 3121, 8:00 [Night] _

**Interstate-10, Land of Ashes **

Flying down the I-10 towards The former state of California using their Rocket Thrusters inside of their boots and sticking out of their backs, Andre and Beck were beacons of lights in the pitch black that veiled not just the west coast, but the entire country. All except for the center of The United States. Dome Erica was the only Glowing ball in The North American Continent.

When Andre felt both he and Beck were far way enough from that cursed city, he gave the order to power down their thrusters and come to a stop. The blazing fire of pure solar and wind powered energy disappeared as the fellas came to a full stop, and good that they did since just ahead of them were several long abandoned cars and trucks and even more emergency services vehicles.

Andre sat down on the hood of a blue Toyota, undid his helm and grabbed a warm bottle of water from the crate he was carrying. He was down to his last few water bottles, as was Beck.

"Alright man, we've been flying for almost four hours now. You want to share what you saw or found out back in Phoenix with me right now?"

Andre gulped down the last bit of water from his water bottle, and threw the empty plastic bottle inside of his wooden crate. He wiped his lips with his the forearms of his suit and looked over at beck.

"When I was rummaging through a couple of Folder Cabinets in The Doctor's Conference Room, I came upon a couple of folders with the stickers "For Doctor Eyes Only" on them. I opened them and read the documents. They were of documented accounts of women acting strangely before the comet crashed on earth.

It went in on in further detail, that Women were chanting _"God's Might is coming" _and _"Ours will be Justice." _In those documents many women killed their husbands, drowned and drugged their sons and brothers. But they spared their mothers, daughters and sisters. The doctor who was collecting these documents survived alongside several hundred in Phoenix.

His final words were, _"Fire, Death and destruction were not the only things the comet brought with it. Evil came down that day, and it stayed. It'll stay long after I'm gone. To those who find these papers, leave this city and leave this hospital._

His final word was _hospital_, and on the paper was dried blood. Someone killed him, or he killed himself before the women could get to him. Anyway, when I turned around to bring the documents to you, a Female doctor with no face pushed me against the wall and tried to stab me with a scalpel.

She almost did. But her weapon broke on contact with my suit. I turned her around, snapped her neck and saw her turn into black smoke. That's when I went to save you."

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday <strong>

_6 October, 3121 6:00 [Morning] _

**Whispering Woods, Land of Magia** (Tahoe National Forest, California)

Getting some much needed sleep after traveling for so long with little rest in between stops at different locations, Andre Harris and Beck Oliver slept comfortably in their own tents. No more having to share one bed anymore. Although, Beck suggested sleeping alongside one another, for old times sake. Andre objected, stating to Beck that they shared a bed since they were little down to when they were working. and living together and lastly to their life of servitude.

Their entire life might as well have been spent lying alongside together in Bed.

Inside of Beck's tent, He hugged a second larger pillow than the one his head was resting on. He held it close, kissed it and caressed it as the same time. He whispered Cat's name on more than one occasion. Along their travels, they gathered and picked some interesting little nick-nacks.

They were flashlights, little statues of Wombats, Gold Bars. A Black Rose, a wedding ring and a Sun and Moon Coin.

Inside of Andre's tent, he felt the sun's early rays of sunshine on his face. It was warm, and becoming a little to hot inside of his tent. Escaping the hot arid climate of the American southwest was a much welcomed relief to the boys. Tahoe was located in the middle of the Former United States, it had an Alpine Climate which meant the temperature was dependent on the elevation one was at.

And the temperature was a comfortable 75 degrees. Tossing and turning, The spell of sleep lifted. Andre rubbed his eyes and turned back on his back. The tent's color which were made of green, yellow and white reflected off the sleeping bags, lanterns and Maia.

Andre looked to his side and saw Maia's Hologram resting on her side, looking at him with love filled eyes. He shook from the initial spook and chuckled. He covered his face and "grabbed" a hold of Maia's hand. Maia giggled and sat up on her heels.

"_You talk a lot in your sleep Andre, did you know that?"_

"No. I usually don't talk in my sleep. But me and Beck have been traveling without any real time to sleep. So yeah, I guess this time it's understandable. Why what was I saying?"

"Well you were mumbling words like "run" and "Their After Us." Were you having a nightmare Andre?"

"What? No I wasn't having any nightmares. Not that I can think of any right now. But nightmares don't come close to what me and Beck saw yesterday in The City of Phoenix. Did you know about that city Maia?"

Maia nodded her head, twiddling her fingers as she did.

"When I followed the man in The Sky's Directions, one of the locations I went to was The City of Shades. I saw the ghosts of angry women, proud women and violent little girls. The man in the sky kept me safe, while they looked at me with angry eyes."

Andre sat up and yawned, tapped Maia's holographic head and stepped outside of his tent. The sun was a welcomed sight. The skies still remained the same color but the surrounding nature was a new beautiful scenery. It beats seeing arid, bone dry deserts a million times over.

"Maia honey, me and Beck need to bathe. We've haven't bathed for 2 days, we stink and we really need to get clean. Do you know a place where their might be running water? well I guess we can always just clean ourselves in a river."

"_There is one place I know, but you'll have to make it quick. It's called Sapphire Lake."_

"Why do I have we have to make it quick?"

"_Andre, you're in the land of Magic. Tribes and Clans of Elves, Wizards, Witches, Nymphs, Fairies and Werewolves have set up their own territories here. It's dangerous to stay in one location here for to long. I have to go Andre, see you soon." _

A little ring sound came from Andre's Battle Suit. He walked over and took a seat inside. He looked over at the directions Maia gave him on his Map. They were directions that lead to Sapphire Lake. It was just north of their location. It was two hours away.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Sapphire Lake<strong>

_8:00 [Morning]_

Hiking down the forested mountains after rolling up their sleeping bags, disassembling their tents and suiting up. Andre and Beck saw speeding shadows behind trees and saw tree bushes rustling as they hiked down. Whatever or whoever it was that was following them, kept their distance.

Back down at ground level and out of the woods, Beck and Andre came upon the Lake Maia gave directions to. Beck parked his Battle Suit a few feet away from the lake, stepped out of it and began to undress.

Andre wasn't so quick to follow Beck's lead. Instead he unhooked the bags his Suit carried on it's back and sides. He searched inside of them for body wash, soap and shampoo they had taken from abandoned stores on their long travel.

"Don't take to long ok Andre." Beck chimed, he backed up to give himself some distance. He then sprinted and ran toward the lake, Diving in butt naked.

Andre rolled his eyes and grabbed some bottles of body wash, a loofah and brought them to the shore of the lake. He placed them down on the ground, began to undo his white coveralls and stretched like he's never stretched before. Andre for the second time undressed completely, the first being in the Golden Basilica before he was sold to Clara Constance. And that was in front of grown men and boys his age. Now there was only one other boy here, and it was Beck.

Beck was already in the cool refreshing lake. Swimming around and from left to right. He inhaled some air and dove below the surface of the water. He swam to the bottom and gazed at the Sapphire gemstones, along with other precious stones which rested at the bottom of the lake. The sun's light reached down far enough to make them glitter. He grabbed some in his hands and swam back to the top. Andre walked in to the lake and sat down. he washed his arms, armpits, neck and shoulders. Beck showed Andre the stones he collected from the bottom of the lake.

"Maybe you should put those things down Beck. Maia said this place is filled with magical creatures. Those might belong to one of them. Here, put some shampoo on your head."

Beck threw the stones over his shoulder and grabbed the bottle of body wash and a scrub from Andre. Over on the deep end of the lake, bubbles came up to the surface of the lake. It stopped and several women cam up to the surface. The women were beautiful, naked and ranged from ages 18 - 28 with all shades of skin color. Andre who was facing towards the lake, saw a whole group of women as he scrubbed his arms and shoulder.

"Like I was saying Andre, the next place we go to I wish has some stored food. Or else we might have to hunt down deers, boars and all kinds of filthy anim-"

Andre placed a singer on his lips. Grabbed Beck's head, turned him around and showed him the 30 or 40 so girls and women swimming over to both of them.

"**Suit! My Battlesuit Come Here!" **Andre shouted to his _Prince of The Night_ Battlesuit. His opened compartments closed and his suit came over and knelt down.

"Suit scan those…things and check if their human now!" his suit did as it was commanded. It scanned the horde of beautiful naked women and needed only less than five seconds to state what they were.

"_These are Lake Nymphs Commander Andre. Nymphs are Minor nature deities normally associated with a particular location and landforms. They are different from goddesses in that they are generally regarded as divine nature spirits. They are beauty and femininity made flesh." _

Andre saw Maia's image appear next to his Battlesuit, she signaled with her hands to hurry up and get out of the lake. She covered her eyes as Andre ran out of the lake and stepped back into his white coveralls. But Beck was fully surrounded by these lake nymphs which were instantly enamored with him.

Beck stared lustfully at the varying breasts sizes of these beautiful nymphs and at their colorful hair. Flowers were coiled around in their hair and their skin sparkled like gemstones.

"_My name is Lisania. I am the leader of this Lake of Nymphs. It's been so long since me and my sisters have seen a Male in our waters. What brings you and your friend there to this lake."_

Beck would have answered the leader, but raven haired girls and red headed women hugged Beck and felt the muscles on his abs and chiseled chest with their warm hands.

"Uh well. We just needed a place to clean up and wash ourselves. How exactly are there so many of you? If there's no males to reproduce with."

Beck's question made many of the nymphs giggle and laugh, **"Beck Let's Go!" **Andre shouted at him from the shore.

"_Beck? Is that your name? it's a wonderful name for a such a handsome man. Do you know something Beck. Unless we can find a Satyr who will marry one us, we will never be able to leave this lake. But you are human, which means if you married me or one of my sisters; you could give us a soul and our freedom. We will be faithful, loyal, obedient and bear you supernaturally gifted children."_

"Marriage? Kids? I'm not really interested. I'm sorry, It's been nice talking to you beautiful women, but I have to go now." Beck sounded more nervous now.

Beck swam underneath and tried to get away from the supernatural beauties, but many of them swam after him and grabbed his legs. Andre saw Beck struggling to get free of the lake nymphs. Andre activated a weapons system that changed the left arm of his Battlesuit into a high-powered Energy pulse rifle.

"**Let Him Go! Now!" **Andre shouted. The nymphs let Beck go, and slowly retreated back. They marveled at the shining armor of Black and Silver Andre wore.

Beck ran out of the lake and away from the waters and waves. He stepped into his white coveralls and jumped into his suit. Lisania, waved goodbye to both boys, winking at Andre and then changing into bubbles; disappearing back into the lake.

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday <strong>

_8 October, 3121 9:00 [Night]_

**Time-lapse **

_Two days of walking, flying and recharging via solar and wind energy, Andre and Beck crossed the Hills of Emeralds. It was home to a town of elves whose skin were of copper color, hair as white as snow or as bright as Amber. Creatures who were fascinated and intimated at the same time by the passing boys in armored suits. They were offered to stay and rest at one of their inns, but on Andre's order they kept on moving._

_They were very handy with wood. Their society was one built on simple ideas with a simple way of living. While walking on by, Beck snapped a photo of one of their smiths holding up a Glowing Sword. Their eye colors ranged from hazel, golden, pink and pure black. Their ears hung down like those of a rabbit's. _

_In another location, just before crossing into the former state of Oregon, They came upon an enormous valley. This valley that had no name, was called the Valley of Lights by them. The valley was lit by giant glowing mushrooms that grew from the sides of the mountains and hills at its sides. On the ground, dome like homes made of grass and supported by sticks, bones and steel. _

_The fairies as the scanners showed, were no taller than the boys were. They looked like teenagers. Their skin colors ranged from black, blue, green, yellow, nut brown, pale and even dark orange. Their ears were like those of bats. They wore their hair in many styles that looked no different to how humans wore them. _

_Their population was mostly female dominated who wore dresses, skirts, pants, boots made of moose, deer and snake skin. But the males that Andre and Beck secretly recorded were taller, had rectangular faces where as the females had heart shaped faces. Male eye shapes were Monolid where as the females had upturned eyes. They had black tattoos on their arms and chest. They wore baggy Buck-Skin pants and bandaged their feet and forearms. _

_But what both males and females shared in common was the faint glow their skin gave off in the absence of daylight. Some were purple, blue, yellow, green and orange. Crossing the valley went without a problem, at the end of the valley a male fairy stopped Beck and handed him a dagger made of diamond. Beck didn't know what to do except bow and thank the fairy by saluting him with a flat hand and palm facing forward._

_In Oregon, __**The Land of Thunder**__, Giants and Trolls roamed the mountains, hills and forests. At first glance, Andre and Beck just could not believe the world beyond the Dome. Fairies, Elves and Nymphs were one thing; But giants and trolls were something else entirely. Giants ranged from 50- 100 feet tall and wore pants made of stone and wood and when they walked they, created thunderous sounds that echoed everywhere. _

_Giants looked like early humans, with long flowing beards and heavy set eyebrows and large noses. Most were male, females were most likely smaller, extremely rare. The giants who spotted the boys in their armored suits walking, watched them closely to see they didn't try getting closer. Giants, along with the other creatures were captured in photos and saved in a File document._

_In wooded highlands where the sun's light barely got through tree leaves, and far from Giant territory. Other creatures were snapped and documented. At first appearing like giant boulders, Andre and Beck noticed these boulders moving. They turned and saw a clan of trolls ranging from 10 to 15 feet high wearing long cloaks made of stitched moose skin that covered their entire body. The boots they wore were curled, hats had feathers on them. Their faces sagged. Their eyes barely opened enough for anyone to see their eye color and their noses were long and bulbous. _

_In a tense moment, one baby troll left the group and approached the boys. His face was not as "ugly" as those of his relatives, but he still looked like an old man. The baby gave them rubies, not in a position to turn down gifts, they accepted the rubies. Beck gave the baby a scarf and winter gloves. _

_Making room for the boys to leave, Beck and Andre left without any trouble. In the past they would never believe such creatures of folklore could exist, yet here they were; right in front of them, accepting gifts and handing gifts right back. _

* * *

><p><span><strong>Country of The Mountain People <strong>(State of Washington)

At present, Andre and Beck were near the American-Canadian border. They made camp at the foot of Mount Baker, ate some rabbit and deer they hunted. Washington didn't appear to have any mythical creatures wandering around, and figured this state was as normal as it appeared.

Andre patrolled the area in his Battlesuit. The singing of the wolves at night were everywhere, all of them singing to the moon crowned so high in the sky for the next few hours. Up atop a few rocky hills, Andre looked beyond a few boulders and felt the ground shaking. It felt like an earthquake, but the shaking never grew, keeping only a constant level of shakiness.

Lights, like candles glimmered in the distance where Andre's Suit's light did not reach.

"Computer"

"Yes Andre."

"Initialize Lighting System #2."

"_**Initializiiiinnngggg**_….Yo Andre, it's me Shawn."

"Shawn? Where The Hell Have you Been at Man! All this time and me and Beck haven't heard anything from you. Have you been seeing everything we have?"

"I have. You can only imagine my facial expression when I saw those giants slicing the tops of hills and making arrows out of trees. My jaw dropped when I saw those water nymphs, elves and fairies. It truly is a wonderful world. Look, Those two Battle suits following you are really close. I'm going to send you two towards that location this girlfriend of yours gave you. I just need to punch in the right coordinates. But right now…"

Andre's four flashlights turned off, his helm undid itself and went back into the suit. A powerful Halo, that surrounded The back of Andre's head from shoulder to shoulder lit an area as wide as a football field. Beck who was resting inside his tent, thought daylight came. He unzipped the zipper of his tent, and saw the location of this small sun.

It wasn't no sun, it was Andre. and it looked like he had some company approaching him. Beck jumped into his suit, locked it and went over to assist Andre if he needed assistance.

On his way toward Andre, Beck's own Halo appeared behind his head. He didn't stop to inspect how this happened, he only cared about reaching his brother. in front of Andre, came a group of 20 golems, living statues. Andre's scanned them and was more shocked than anything this world had shown him. Inside of these suits of stone were human men. Who were they? How did they get here?

To the men in stone suits of armor, the boys looked like heavenly beings with those radiant halos behind their heads. The leader of this tribe of mountain people, removed his stone helmet and revealed a tired and aged face. Andre approached the leader, touched the man's face with his own unprotected hands. He couldn't believe it.

"Beck, grab a piece of wood and light it with one of your laser fingers. hurry do it now."

Beck looked around and picked up a fallen tree branch, fired a red laser from the tip of his finger and watched an ember grow to a powerful ball of fire on the broken tree branch.

"Now hand it to the leader. Quickly." Shawn urged.

Beck did as he was told. The mountain people leader took the torch and knelt down on one knee. The rest of his compatriots did the same.

"Alright, pray I got this teleportation code correct. Brace yourselves you two. This is going to feel weird" Shawn's voice told them through their internal speakers.

The duo levitated off the ground, floated high up into the sky and disappeared in a flash of light. The leader raised his torch, as the rest of them knelt on their knees, rose back up and repeated their actions.

* * *

><p><em>- Continued in Chapter 4 <em>


	4. Chapter 4: Promised Fulfilled

**Disclaimer: **Characters from the Television Show Victorious are Creations and Property of Dan Schneider and Nickelodeon. Any Non-Victorious Characters/ Ideas/ Settings/ Ideology are My own Creation.

**(!) **_"The Woods are Lovely, Dark and Deep. But I have promises to keep, and miles to go before I sleep." _- Robert Frost

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Promise Fulfilled <strong>

**Wednesday **

_9 October, 3121 3:00 [Morning]_

**Country of Beavers **(Canada)

_Teleporting Andre Harris and Beck Oliver to safety away from the oncoming threat of capture, from The two Battlesuits sent from Dome Anastasia and one from Dome Erica. Andre and Beck left a powerful impression on the Mountain People who were bowing to them. The mountain people turned out to be all men, and the Boys presence gave them the impression that the boys were not human, but more like Gods who came down to give them a torch. _

_When the Mountain People returned back to their hills can cave homes, they started to draw images of The Two "gods" who came to earth, gifted them with fire and ascended back to heaven. They spread stories and added scenes which never happened to what the twenty men saw. They were so enthralled by these two that they carved statues and started the worship of The Two Brothers._

Shawn's coordinates and effort to get both Beck and Andre out of the states and into Canada, where Maia's Queendom was located at. Were not totally in vain, although he did punched in the right coordinates; they were teleported 300 miles away from her location. They ended up only a few miles across the Canadian border.

Teleportation was a new and unique form of transportation. Everything around them, was twisted and stretched. The perception of space, time and matter vanished entirely or was meshed together completely for an instantaneous moment; it induced vomiting when they escaped the sewing needle length wormhole they traveled through.

Andre and Beck undid the helms on their suits, jumped out of their suits and vomited into some nearby woods. Beck placed his hand on his laps, and squeezed as he felt his stomach forcefully expulsing his last meal and other bodily liquids. Andre fell on his knees, wrapped his arms around his waist and unleashed the beast all over the ground. Beck was out of water bottle, but there was small stream flowing by not to far from both of them.

"Andre get up, I can hear water running real close by. Come on Andre!" Beck pulled and helped Andre back up to his feet.

Andre spit up the last bit of vomit mixed saliva out of his mouth and wiped his nose and lips with the sleeves of his coveralls. The two walked around trees, pushed past thorn bushes and threw stones at a couple of angry honey badgers who were foraging for food.

At the stream, The boys fell on their knees and collected water in their bowled hands and filled their mouth. They rinsed their mouth and spit the saliva mixed water out of their mouths. While they were there, they washed their faces, hands and hair.

"God Andre, I need a shower real bad. I've become so used to my B.O that I can't even smell. My nose is broken I think."

"Smell can't break your nose man. Only some thing hard, like a rock or a man's fist can do that. As for our Stanky B.O, I couldn't agree more with you. I knew men could smell, but I didn't think we could smell this damn bad. God damn I don't want to meet Maia like this."

"Relax, you're girlfriend won't mind. After all, if you plan on marring her, she's going to have to get used to your scents and smells."

Andre chuckled and headed back to his Battlesuit. He contacted Maia and waited for her to answer him.

"…Yes, Andre is that you?"

"Yes Darling it's me. Look my suit is saying I'm in The Land of Waterfalls, Country of Beavers used to be called The Garibaldi Provincial Park. Are you by any chance close by?"

"You're only 300 miles away from me Andre. you can make the trip I know you can, you sound different Andre. did something happen to you?"

"Oh, i just had a little upset stomach. It's nothing to worry about. I'll see you soon my queen."

"And you my King." she answered.

Beck came back from washing his face and hair and jumped back into his suit. His face was now nice and wet, the dirt that had collected, washed completely away. "I'm going to find a nice place for us to scrub the crud off of us Bro."

"You want to take the lead Beck, go right ahead dude."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Country of Beavers, Waterfalls <strong>

_5:00 [Morning]_

Two hours after asking his computer for the locations of the nearest waterfalls, trekking up some mountains, then down some hills and jogging around some low grassy mounds; Andre and Beck came upon a nice waterfall with a space just below the rocks to hide in. the sun was slowly rising over the horizon, casting long and sometimes scary shadows when its rays shined on the natural surrounding landscape.

Andre and Beck exited their Battlesuits and left them to charge under the sun. they unzipped the zipper on their white Coveralls and stepped out of them. They pushed their boxers down to their ankles and ran into the natural pool beneath the falling waters. Beck dove into the blue green waters and washed himelf down with products he and beck had scavenged for in towns and cities. High calcium carbonate concentration in the water created the vivid blue-green water.

To pass the time, Beck sat down in the cave just past the falling waters. It wasn't really so much of a cave, just the undercutting of it. Squeezing out the last bit of shampoo from his hair, Beck ran his hands and fingers through his hair; pushing it all behind the back of his head.

"So This Maia Girl Andre."

"Yeah what about her? Have you taken an interest in her?"

"I was just wondering. If you and her have a child, when she's ready; will that make me the baby's uncle or godfather."

"Children is something we will have a lot of time for, and I do mean a lot of time. Our lives were extended from 300 years to 1,000 years. Before the first children can even be born, we will have a lot of to do in the first hundred years. As for your question, you'll be both Uncle and Godfather."

Beck smiled and crossed his legs. He saw Andre come walking through the falling waters, stepping out of the pool and taking a seat next to him.

"Just between you and me Andre, did any of those Elf chicks and Fairy ladies strike you as attractive? Because let me tell you something, if I can't find myself a human girlfriend. I wouldn't mind taking one of those magical hotties for a girlfriend."

"You can take a tree for a girlfriend for all I care Beck, but can you have children with these non-humans is the greater question. I Believe."

"We cannot choose who or what we fall in love with Andre." Beck told him, turning his face and giving Andre this certain look.

"I guess your right Beck. But on another note, who do you think those two Battlesuits from Anastasia are. I doubt it's a couple of john does, maybe one of them can be your girlfriend."

"I don't care who they are, but if they think they can come and drag us back to their mother dome, I'll slit my own throat before that happened."

"No You Won't!" Andre shouted, he stood up and signaled to Beck to stand up. Beck stood and looked Andre in his eyes.

"You will do no such thing. Suicide is the most cowardly way of escaping your problems. If our freedom is what they want; then you better make sure to give these Russian hounds Hell before they take you away. Look over there Beck."

Andre pointed over to the wall of falling water, Beck looked but saw nothing.

"**WHOA! BECK WAIT A SECOND!" **Andre picked Beck up, and intended to throw him into The pool of cold water. But beck broke free of Andre's grip, and instead pushed Andre into the pool.

Andre fell and sunk deeper into the pool, like something pulling him deeper and deeper.

"To Slow Man, To Slow."

Andre surfaced and flailed his arm around, **"Beck! There's Nymphs in This Pool! God Help me Their Touching me!"**

"You're not going trick me Andre, try something else." Beck placed his fists on his hips triumphantly, and looked up at the orange sky turning more bluer. When Andre wasn't surfacing from the pool, he now knew Andre was being serious.

"Hang on Man! I Got your Back!" Beck ran around the undercut of the waterfall and jumped back onto the edge of the natural pool. As his foot landed, a hand made of water shot out of the water and grabbed his ankle.

"**WHAT THE!? NO! NOO! GOD NOO!" **Beck kicked and screamed, he tried to grab onto something, but his fingers dragged and left draglines on the soft ground. He was pulled into the pool also.

Back over to their Battlesuits, Maia contacted Andre and tried to speak to him through his suit's internal speakers. But she was getting now answer. Never the one to turn down one of her calls, she took control of his suit for a short time and scanned the area by a 2 mile radius. He wasn't far, inside of a pool beneath the waterfalls he and beck were bathing in.

"_No…Those Damn Nymphs!" _Maia lightly swore. Fully in control of Andre's suit, she ran and jumped into the Pool. The pool was enchanted and nearly bottomless. She switched from rocket boosters to propellers that came forth from the back, boots and shoulder joints of the suit.

She guided the suit down to a city made of coral, there she saw Beck and Andre's unresponsive bodies being dragged to. She bumped up the speed of the propellers and went after the nymphs first. The women who were physical above the waist, and liquid below it, stopped and turned. They released the boys and went after Maia.

"Why if it isn't the Self Proclaimed Queen of The World! Where's you God Now? I don't think he works well under Water."

From a far distance, Andre's Battlesuit made balls of energy grow from it's hands, balls of energy which expanded. At least ten to twenty nymphs went straight for her. A giant explosion, enough to empty out the pool and remove the enchantment off of it, washed Beck and Andre's naked bodies back onto the edge of the filling pool. Maia pulled Beck and Andre away from the pool and resuscitated them by pressing her hands on their chest and sending weak electrical pulses.

The suit's fingertips served as electrodes that forced their throats to close, and their diaphragms and chest to contract. The build up of pressure in the lungs forced them to cough up water, over and over. Andre opened his eyes, and saw the hologram of Maia stepping out of his Battlesuit and hovering just above his face.

"_You saved me my Queen. I owe you my life, me and Beck do." _were the only words Andre spoke, his semi opened eyes closing right back.

* * *

><p><span><strong>City of Fallen Angels, Land of Magia <strong>

_7:00 [Morning]_

Reaching the former state of California through Nevada two hours ago, now known as The Land of Magia, Spanish for Magic. Jade and Tori walked on Interstate-15, Jade chose to walk as where Tori chose to fly using the Copter System her suit provided. California, as her Suit's GPS stated was different from the other state. Arid states like Arizona, New Mexico and Nevada, had a red hue over their skies. The moment they walked into the land of Magia, the skies became more blue; white clouds very noticeable too.

"The thing about relationships Jade is, you can open yourself to someone who you can confide in. all the hurt, all the love, joy and excitement that you couldn't share with anyone else. You now have someone to share all that with."

"I don't need anyone to share my secrets with. My secrets are my own. Jeez what the hell is with you? Ever since this mission started all you've been doing was talking about boys, relationships and what the planters might look like."

"Aren't you even a little curious?"

"No. I just want to tie and bind them, take them back Anastasia and get my promotion and honors." Jade replied.

"Ok. But what if the queen tells you to mother a child, if she graces you with that honor. Would you honor the queen by becoming a mother?"

Jade remained silent and kept walking. Tori took her silence as an invite to continue to push her buttons. "Silence. It says a lot about a person who-"

"If you can just shut up for just a second! maybe I can pinpoint exactly where the last energy signal came from."

"That's simple Jade. Do you think they went North of South? It's seems like a pretty simple answer to a simple question. If they go north, they'll be in the country of beavers. If they crossed the former Mexican-American border, they'll be snatched up by Battlesuits from Dome Alicia from South America. I say we go North."

Jade continued to search for a signal on her Suit's GPS and found what she was looking for. The last recorded one, a powerful energy signal originated from The Country of The Mountain People. Formerly the State of Washington. Jade agreed that Tori was right, they traveled north into the City of Fallen Angels.

In the city, like all cities they came across, nothing but dead silence and the passing winds that swept up dust and blew old detached car tires in different locations. Cars of all kinds had skeletons inside of them. Tall skeletons, small skeletons and average skeletons inside of them. But skeletons were one thing, frozen fossilized human bodies that were all over the location. Some were frozen while they crawled, curled up on the floor, melded into the buildings and some half way melted.

"Jade check inside that Lady Footlocker and I'll check over there at that Mexican Restaurant."

"Why? This another dead city, like every other one outside Dome Erica. Let's just keep moving."

"You already gave me numerous commands Commander Jade. It's time you listen and do as your told."

Jade gave Tori a Dour look, watching her partner crossing the street pushing open the door to the Mexican Restaurant.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Los Tres Caballeros Restaurant <strong>

_8:30 [Morning]_

Looking around at the rotted out wooden table and chairs, the empty glass pastry displays. The once proud Mexican flag which symbolized The large Mexican-American Population that made up this part of The City of Angels, was burned and filled with holes. It was on the ground, detached from its pole.

Tori raised the flag, placed it against a wall and riveted it with bolts on three of it's remaining corners. That way it could still hang proudly, even if it's symbol did lose it's meaning.

On the floor, under a pile of broken chair pieces and rubble laid a Poncho and a Sombrero. Tori pushed the rubble and debris aside and grabbed the poncho and Sombrero.

"These are cool." Tori said very casual.

In the frozen backrooms, The sounds of metal scratching and old boilers leaking steam Made Tori curious. And weary of something jumping through the walls or doors and possibly taking her head off. She left the restaurant in a hurry. Over at Lady Footlocker, Jade ran out of the store and signaled to Tori to fly.

However, before their thrusters could get them off the ground, hands made out of Black Asphalt formed from the ground and grabbed the girls by the calves of their suits and kept them grounded.

"Jade what the hell's going on!?"

"I was just trying on Shoes when the shoes started to come life and started to hit me. I jump back into my Battlesuit and run and out nowthe ground has us pinned. That's what's going on."

"…Can I get the short version of it."

"The short version? Damnit Tori!"

"Jade shut up and look over there."

Jade and Tori looked forward and saw a giant, 10 foot person wearing a butcher's apron. It's skin was like that of red rusted metal, their feet had three toes with claws. Bandaged arms and hands gripped and dragged sharpened two light poles. The head of this person was not human, it was that of Bull's Head. It bled from its neck down and had eyes that glowed.

"Oh Hell No! We didn't come this far just to die at the hand of that thing!" Jade shouted. She forced her thrusters to the max. the flames from the soles of her boots and on the rockets from her calves melted the hands made from earth gripping onto her.

Tori followed Jade's lead and broke free from this magic. Tori materialized her Claymore from the green node on the palm of her right gauntlet. Jade materialized her own weapon, a blue glowing Great Axes from a black node on the palm of her left gauntlet. Both girls flew just inches off the ground, hands gripping the handles of their weapons.

Both flew straight towards the bull demon who spun around, acting a giant blender with the help of his sharpened light poles. The girls flew around the small twisters of dust and rubbles that was being created around the demon violent spin of death. But the girls flew in opposite directions, hoping to find an opening.

While flying at faster and faster speeds, Jade's computer found calculated at the 949th spin, she should fire an energy blast from her palms. One of the two beams should enter and strike the bull on his shoulder. She pointed her right opened hand and fired two energy blasts. As the computer calculated, one beam saw sliced in half, turning into glitter. But the other struck the bull on his shoulder.

With his guard broken, Tori and Jade went in with weapons swinging, but the bull demon was just as skilled with his crude weapons. He smacked away every attack or evaded lethal swings and thrusts with relative ease. Even with the help of the thrusters, the bull demon was just a little faster. Upward slashes, spinning slashes and surprise thrusts, the bull demon seemed to know their every move.

"Tori, give me some space. I figured out this bastards's game." Jade said with confidence and cockiness.

Tori flew to the side and watched Jade released black smoke from opening holes on the arms, legs, back and chest of her suit. The black smoke did not expand but was kept around Jades suit through a mean of gravitational pull. Now a ball of thick tar black smoke, Jade flew towards the bull demon. If the demon couldn't see the movement of Jade's weapon, how could he protect and counter; except by only guessing.

The shadows casted on the floor by the sun, showed that after a short battle. Jade axe severed both the arms of the demon, and his head which had fallen off of his shoulders. Jade took the bulls head, yanked out it's six eyes and claimed that she was taking it as a trophy.

"Don't despair Commander Tori. They'll probably be some glory after this is all done."

"I Don't care about Glory, all I care about is…"

* * *

><p><span><strong>Sapphire Lake <strong>(Great Bear Lake)

_7:00 [Night]_

The travel was long and the shift of climate from moderately warm to cold, was not really a welcomed change. The boys battle suits internal temperature regulator raised the temperature inside their suits. Treading hills, mountains, rivers and giant Moose and Beavers. Andre and Beck needed to only get through a Haunted Forest to get to Maia's Castle.

"Alright man, you ready?" Beck asked Andre, sounding very eager.

"As ready as I'll ever be. I'm going to see my…my."

"You're Girlfriend. And don't worry about the age man, this is a world without laws."

"Except the ones you make or bring with you."

Beck nodded his head and ran first into the Haunted Forest, Andre followed with a long sword that he materialized from the palm of his left gauntlet. Inside of the dark Haunted Forest, things, as black as shadows whizzed all around them from both of their sides. The only source of light in this exceptionally Pitch darkness plagued night was their suit's flashlights which were bright lines that lined their suits extremities and head.

"_Andre…"_

"_Beck…"_

Their names were being whispered by the shadows and creatures following and pursuing them. They sounded terrifyingly similar to the people they have known in Dome Erica. One sounded like Cat Valentine, another like Mila Valentine and one who the boys swore was the voice of Arilio Alonzo; their old boss when they were employed. Arilio's last words, _"Find yourself someone who will love you, truly love you. Never doubt your own self-worth, even in the most painful times." _echoed through the haunted forest_._

The man who Andre most connected to like a father, hearing his voice and his message made tears well up in their eyes. But they could not afford to lose their focus in sentiment, not when they were so close to what Andre wanted for so long.

The earth beneath their running feet rumbled. Was it an earthquake? No. it was something else. The sound of trees cracking and being uprooted from behind them, forced the boys to view their backsides on the camera and see that mountain trolls with two heads and clubs were after them. They were not the woodland trolls they befriended.

"**Thrusters Beck! Thrusters!" **Andre Commanded.

The boys used up the majority of their suit's energy to blast forward out of the haunted forest and straight out into a beautiful scenery. A Grand Castle only illustrated in children's fairy tales, lit up bu candles stood in the middle of a lake and connected by two raised causeway and only one drawbridge just a few feet from where the causeway ended. Their suits gave up and sent the boys rolling down a hill. They crashed against tree logs, boulders and rolled through thorny bushes.

The trolls which numbered three, still chased after them. One done rolling, the boys ran down the causeway as fast as they could. The drawbridge from the castle lowered, a Tibetan mastiff came running out and barking.

"_Look Beck! it's Micah. That's Maia's Dog. __**MICAH!" **_Andre shouted the Micah's name at the end of his statement.

Micah barked and barked. When the double headed Trolls came to the start of the causeway, they were repelled back by a Magical Forcefield that sent all three of them flying back against the hills. The trolls threw their clubs at the force field, but had them bounced back and hit them across their heads. They rubbed their heads and climbed back up the hills and headed back to the Haunted Forest.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Maia's Castle <strong>

Crossing the lowered Drawbridge and walking through the Barbicans and into the Outer bailey, the brothers walked into the main castle. The front doors were tall heavy Golden doors that opened on Micah's bark. Stepping inside, Micah tugged on Beck's gauntlet; signaling to follow him.

"I guess I should go with him, huh Andre."

"I guess you should. I'm going to find Maia."

Beck nodded his head and followed the friendly mastiff to wherever he wanted to take him.

Andre lowered the helm on his Battlesuit and followed the sweet sounds of Maia Singing.

"_This is really happening. I can't believe it, I just can't believe it. This is really the moment I've been waiting for. Oh god I'm sweating, my hands and knees are trembling. God give me strength, please."_

The sound of Maia's sweet voice was getting closer, and the lyrics to the song she was singing was one of love and sadness.

"…_Sleep talk cause I miss you, I sleep talk while the memory of you lingers like a song, darling I was so wrong. The night fills my lonely place, I see your face spin through my brain. I know I want you so, I still love you and it drives me insane. Sleep walk, every night I just sleep walk, please come back and when you walk inside the door…"_

Andre was running now. All he had to do was take a left turn, push open some heavy silver doors and…he was finally in. Sitting on a throne made of polished Marble stone in The Throne Room, hugging her knees was Maia Emerald. But there was another thing, she was not as young as Andre viewed her hologram. The girl sitting so sadly alone, looked fifteen. Beautiful white face, long curly blonde hair and wearing a crown of roses.

Andre stepped out of his Battlesuit, and walked ever so slowly, taking in the image of Maia.

"Maia…" Andre said, suppressing a deep desire to fall down and cry.

"…_I Will Sleep Walk No More. _Andre? _**ANDRE!" **_

Maia jumped out of her Marble throne, ran as fast as she could towards Andre. Andre tried as much as he could to hold them back, but joyful tears ran down from his eyes and down his cheeks. He opened his arms and took Maia into his arms as she went crashing against him with unrestrained joy. She knocked Andre on his butt, but that was ok.

"_You're Really Here Andre! You're Really Here!"_ Maia repeated over and over, with unfettered love and excitement.

"_I'm Home Maia, I'm really home. My God you're much more Beautiful in person." _

Maia's cheeks went pink from that compliment. Tears flowed down from her eyes and smiling face as much as on Andre's. Andre smiled, chuckled happily and wiped the tears away from her eyes and face. she returned the kind act by doing the same for him.

The feel of her warm skin, the feel of her hands cupping his face gently and her eyes closing and lips getting closer to his own.

She was fifteen, he was eighteen. As Beck said a while back, there were no laws out here. Except the ones one made or brought with them. Andre closed his eyes and trusted his heart to do the rest.

"Holy Crap. No way, Maia's Real!?" Beck blurted out from the entrance of The Throne Room.

Maia shuddered and pulled away blushing. Andre helped Maia up on her feet and introduced her to his brother.

"Beck Oliver, this is Maia Emerald, Queen of The New World. And my Girlfriend."

Beck raised his eyebrows and smiled. He approached The young beauty and took a knee.

"My Queen, My King."

_- Continued in Chapter 5_

* * *

><p><strong>Song Information <strong>

_Sleepwalk _by: Betsy Brye


End file.
